Serve and Protect
by Selfless
Summary: (Title may change) Michael and Selene have a child; Brenna. She is given to a human family for her protection, but how will she deal with the changes that accompany being a hybrid? "I sometimes wonder if they even wanted me, if they even cared."
1. Prologue

[Alright, this is my very first Underworld fic, I've actually had it planned out for a while but I never actually took the initiative to write it yet. Sorry the prologue is so short, the rest of the chapters will (hopefully) be a lot longer. Please review, the more reviews I get, the better (and faster) I write. I'd like at least a couple reviews before I post the next chapter. Thanks! Before I forget, "..." = speech, /..../ = thought, and -...- = flashback.]

**Prologue**  
  
"Michael, you know that we can't keep her; at least not now. Not while we are hunted; not while this bloody war rages."  
  
A woman whispered, her was voice barely audible. She was hidden in shadow, cradling a newborn child. She held the child gently, yet there was a sense of protectiveness about her.  
  
"I know, Selene," the man known as Michael spoke, "but she's our daughter. We can't just give her up." Selene shook her head.  
  
"Michael, we must. If the Death Dealers got wind of this, they would likely try to kill her." Michael sighed, accepting defeat.  
  
"Well, we might as well put her in a home where we know she'll be safe. One of the lycans in the den said that he knew a human couple who would take her in, at least until it's safe for her to be with us." The baby gave a little cry, as if alerting her parents to her presence. Selene hushed the child.  
  
"We might as well get it over with," Selene ran her finger softly across her daughter's cheek.  
  
"I'll go talk to Ambros, the lycan, and I'll have him set everything up." Michael stole one last look at his precious daughter before leaving. / I hope we're doing the right thing. I hope that you'll be alright, my little girl, my Brenna. / 


	2. Chapter one

[Alrighty, I've gotten two reviews so far so I guess I'll update :). This may be one of the shorter chapters; I haven't really got it planned out just yet. We shall see! Happy reading!! Remember, no reviews = no update. To clear up any confusion any of you may have, this fic is set in the U.S., right outside of Detroit.]  
  
[DISCLAIMER: I own everything. Okay, okay, you got me; I'm just a nerd writing a fanfic. The only thing I own is the plot. Maybe I don't even own that.]  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
Brenna shot up in bed. _God, not ANOTHER one! I hate these nightmares!_ She thought to herself as she checked the clock. 3:14 AM. _If this keeps up, I think I'm going to go crazy_.  
  
Brenna had been having these nightmares for the past few weeks, and they were driving her up the wall. First, she'd see this old, almost decrepit, house, and she would search it. Room by room she would find SOMEONE dead. In one room were two little girls. Brenna assumed that they were twins but she couldn't be certain, they were mutilated almost unrecognizable. After she had searched all of the rooms, a strange, really creepy, old man came to her, comforted her, though she couldn't understand what he was saying, but all of a sudden, he grew vampric fangs, and right as he was about to sink his teeth into her, Brenna always woke up. She sighed and slammed her head down onto her pillow.  
  
"I just hope I can get a little more sleep before my alarm goes off," she mumbled, falling back asleep just as quickly as she had awoken.

* * *

"Gooooood Morning Detroit!! This is Chad with the weath-" The boisterous alarm cruelly lashed out, waking Brenna in the process. In response, she hit it harder than she had meant to and sent it flying out of its plug in the wall. Brenna grumbled, obviously exhausted, and got out of bed. As soon as she got dressed and gathered her books into her backpack, she headed downstairs for breakfast. The combination of being extremely tired and the narrow stairway made Brenna trip halfway down the stairs, her backpack trailing after her. Her foster mother, Angela, was the first to respond.  
  
"Brenna, dear, are you alright?" She asked with almost motherly concern.  
  
"I'm fine, what's for breakfast," Brenna said, picking herself off of the floor and dusting her body off. Her foster father, William, looked up from his newspaper.  
  
"Eggs." William wasn't much of a talker; most of his answers were two words or fewer. Angela, however, was the exact opposite, explaining everything in intricate detail.  
  
"You can have them scrambled, I know you like them scrambled." Angela smiled.  
  
"No, it's fine, I'm not really hungry." Brenna grabbed her backpack off of the floor and headed toward the door.  
  
"Renn, is there something wrong? You look exhausted," Angela's face curved from smiling to a look of concern.  
  
"I'm fine, I just...I didn't sleep well," she turned the doorknob, and halfway out she turned around, "I have work after school, so I won't be home till around 9." And with that, Brenna walked out of her house.

* * *

Brenna sat in her third hour class, English, bored out of her mind.  
  
"Now, onto the homework. I want you to write a one page essay on who you are, due tomorrow. You have ten minutes, so I suggest you get started."  
  
Brenna grabbed her pen and paper and started to write.  
  
_Who I am, by Brenna Chasey_  
  
_My name is Brenna Chasey. I'm 16 years old, 5'4. I have short, dark brown hair and green eyes. I was adopted when I was only a few months old. My guardians are Bill and Angie Chasey. I live with them on Cheshire Street, right outside of Detroit._  
  
Brenna tried to shape the next sentence in her head. She knew what she wanted to say, but the problem wasn't what to say; it was how to say it.  
  
_I don't know who my real parents are, or were, but one day I'd like to find them, if it isn't too late._  
  
The bell rang as Brenna put her last period in place. The words on the paper didn't do her feelings justice. She sighed deeply, picked up her things, and went to her next class, which, thankfully, was lunch.  
  
"Renn!! Wait for me!" Her friend, Shannon Mooris, called out to Brenna.  
  
"Hey, what's your rush?" Brenna tried not to sound irritated. Shannon, in Brenna's opinion, even though she was a good friend, Shannon was too happy go lucky.  
  
"No rush, I just wanted to catch up to you. What are you doin' after school?"  
  
"I have to work from three to nine." Shannon laughed.  
  
"You get to work at 'Le Café Confortable'," she giggled hysterically at her over done French accent, "lucky you!" Le Café Confortable, or The Cozy Café, was owned by a French-American couple who weren't very experienced at running a small business. Brenna didn't like it very much, but it was money, and she needed a lot of that if she was going to get a car by the end of the year.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't see you working anywhere," Brenna shot back. Among being happy go lucky and optimistic, Shannon was also lazy. Shannon stuck her tongue out at Brenna as the two got in line for their food.  
  
The rest of the day passed without incident, and Brenna couldn't be happier. She practically ran to work, which was only a block and a half away from her school. Mr. Beauregard, the co-owner, was running the counter. He spoke with a hint of a French accent.  
  
"Ah, Brenna, glad you could make it. Our busy hours are about to start." Le Café Confortable was the teen hot spot in town. On a good day, 3:30-5pm were its busiest hours. After a couple hours of taking orders and making lattes, business casually slowed down.

* * *

A soft knock came on the door. A female's voice answered as she looked at the clock. It read 5:15pm.  
  
"Come in." A young man stepped into the dark, windowless room.  
  
"I'm going out for a little bit, I won't be long." The woman rose from her bed.  
  
"Michael, be careful. I don't know if anyone followed us here." Michael's face took a serious tone.  
  
"I'm always careful."

* * *

After giving their daughter, Brenna, to a foster family, Michael and Selene kept an eye on their little girl. The Chaseys were friends of Michael's friend, Ambrose, so they got information from him. When the Chaseys moved from Budapest to Detroit, Michael and Selene followed, knowing that one day, their daughter would need them to be near.  
  
Selene was a little cautious about moving at first, she didn't want to leave the place she had been living since she had been turned, but they had no choice. The Death Dealers were closing in, and relocating to a different country sounded wise.  
  
That was 14 years ago. Since they moved, Selene had seen neither head nor hair of the Death Dealers. Of course, one can never be too careful. Selene and Michael's home had surveillance cameras and motion sensors, just in case some nosy Death Dealer or Lycan came snooping about.

* * *

Business at the café began to slow down. Brenna sat on the stool behind the counter, knowing that it was about to get boring. There were only a few customers left in the store, and after they left, it was going to get slow. The bell on the door dinged, indicating that a customer had just entered. Brenna snapped out of her thoughts of boredom and stood at the counter, waiting to take the man's order.  
  
"Hello, sir, would you like to try our new Mocha Java Mint twist today?" Brenna repeated the same line she had said at least one hundred times today. I probably sound like a robot. The man, who's attention was on the colorful menu board behind Brenna, focused on her. He looked almost shocked for a minute. His eyes traveled to her nametag, which read Brenna C.  
  
_Oh my god, oh my god_. Was all he could think.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Oh, uh, I'd like, whatever you just said..." His voice was barely above a whisper. _She looks just like her mother._  
  
"The Mocha Java Mint twist?" Brenna's brows furrowed._ He seems so familiar...do I know him from somewhere?  
  
_"Uh, yeah." The man was still shocked. He new Brenna lived near here, but he never thought he'd see her face to face-- any time soon that is.  
  
Brenna dismissed her thoughts as she rang him up; still unable to shake the feeling that she knew this man from somewhere. "That'll be $3.75." She handed him his drink as he handed her four dollar bills. She punched a few numbers into the cash register and gave him his change.  
  
"Here you go, twenty five cents is your change. Thanks for coming to Le Café Confortable." The man nodded and sat down. He couldn't help but stare at Brenna as she sat at the counter looking extremely bored. A few times when she looked over, she caught the man staring at her. Finally, after catching him for the third time, Brenna walked over to his table.  
  
"Sorry for bothering you, but you look really familiar...would you mind me asking your name?" The man looked stunned. _Can I tell her? Would it endanger her?_  
  
_Don't be silly, Michael, the Death Dealers haven't bothered you since you moved._  
  
"My name? I'm Michael."  
  
[Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Please review and perhaps I'll give you a cookie. I really hope you all like it, and hopefully it's not too short for you :).]


	3. Chapter Two

[Hello everyone! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. I have relatives that are visiting, and los parentos forced me to go camping with them. And it doesn't help that this computer SUCKS! Well, without further ado, here is the story!]  
  
[DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, except for Brenna. I think.]  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
"Michael...that's a nice name." _Do I know anyone named Michael?_ "So what brings you to Detroit?"_ Even if I don't know anyone named Michael, I'm almost certain I've met this guy somewhere._  
  
"I, uh, business. I work for a hospital." Michael took a sip of his drink. He looked at his watch and feigned worry. "Oh, I have to get going, I'm, uh, late for work. It was nice talking with you." Michael got up and left before Brenna could ask another question. Brenna shook her head and got back to the counter.  
  
"Who was he?" she whispered quietly to herself, "why am I sure I've met him before?" Mr. Beauregard stuck his head out of the back room.  
  
"Did you say something, Brenna? And who was that young man I saw you talking with?" His voice shook Brenna from her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, uh, no I was just talking to myself, and I don't really know who that guy was," she said. _He did smell a little odd though. Must be his cologne or something._  
  
The night's business gradually slowed, until there were one or two people in the café at a time. Finally, at nine o'clock, the store closed, sending Brenna walking her way home.  
  
She was still racking her brain, trying to figure out who the mysterious man she had talked earlier was. There was something about him, it was so familiar, but she just couldn't figure it out. Between trying to unravel the mystery of Michael was and focusing on navigating her way home, Brenna could almost feel a pair of eyes, watching her.

* * *

A man, hidden in the shadows, watched the young girl depart from the little café on the corner, and he promptly began to follow her, making sure that he was hidden all the while. He was dressed in black from head to toe, and his long, shaggy hair looked ratty and unkempt. It was obvious that he hadn't settled down anywhere for a long time; his clothes were torn in various places. He had a murderous rage in his eyes as he watched the girl walking, most likely to her home.  
  
_That bitch is gonna pay for what she did to me._  
  
"I'm home," Brenna called out as she walked through the door. She was greeted happily by Angela.  
  
"How was your day? Anything exciting happen?" Brenna shook her head.  
  
"No not really...," Brenna waved the question off, and then remembered the stranger in the café. "Well...sort of." Angela smiled.  
  
"Well tell me about it!" Brenna rolled her eyes.  
  
_God, she tries too hard to be my mom._ "I met this guy," Angela's eyes immediately widened, and Brenna rolled her eyes again. "Not in THAT way, but he did seem really, really familiar. He smelled odd too, like he had too much of something on."  
  
Angela's heart dropped. _It can't be._ "What was his name?"  
  
"It was Michael. I don't know why, but it was like I knew him from somewhere." Brenna turned around to put her backpack away. Angela's eyes went from wide to narrow.  
  
"Well it was probably nothing, probably just a coincidence." Brenna shrugged.  
  
"You're probably right," she sighed as she started walking up the stairs to her room. As soon as she was out of sight, Angela grabbed the phone and furiously began dialing. A male's scratchy voice answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Angela sighed with relief.  
  
"For a minute there I thought you weren't going to pick up."  
  
"Angela? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, Ambrose, it's me. I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

Michael walked up to the gate of his house. He punched in the security number and the gate slowly creaked open. He was excited; he had finally seen his daughter, all grown up. It made him want to jump up and down, but he didn't, of course. He opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Selene appeared in the doorway.  
  
"You were gone for a long time. Where did you go?"  
  
_I probably shouldn't tell her who I ran into._ "I went to a little café downtown, I wanted some coffee." Michael figured she'd probably want to know more.  
  
"What was the name?" Selene was getting suspicious. Michael never stays out for more than an hour, and it had been nearly four hours since he'd left.  
  
"It was Le Café Confortable, I think. I'm not positive." Selene narrowed her eyes and nodded. She made a mental note to check this place out.

* * *

An old man stood before her. He was saying something, but she couldn't make it out. Something about taking something away, but giving more, whatever that meant. The next this she saw was the old man picking someone up and throwing him. She got up and tried to run to him, but the old man's reflexes were too quick, and she found herself on the ground. Everything seemed to fast forward, until she saw herself holding a sword. She leaped as high as she could go and brought the sword down on the old man. She turned around quickly enough to see his head split in two and fall to the water below.  
  
Brenna sprang up, falling out of her bed. She wiped the sweat from her face.  
  
"Damn it! Another nightmare. I can't take this anymore." As Brenna was pulling herself up, her light turned on and Angela rushed into the room.  
  
"Brenna are you alright?? I heard a loud thud." Angela rushed to the bed, which Brenna was now sitting on.  
  
"I'm fine, I just had a nightmare and I fell out of bed." _Go away I want to sleep._ Brenna wanted to say it so badly, but she didn't want to make Angela mad. Lord knows that she did NOT want to make Angela mad.  
  
"A nightmare? Well, you should try and get more sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow." Angela shut the light off and closed the door.  
  
"Ugh, tomorrow," Brenna sighed. She wiped her face again and crawled under the covers. As much as Brenna tried, she couldn't shake the image of the old man with half of a head. It was so grotesque, yet, in the dream, she had felt good what she lobbed it off.  
  
_The sooner these nightmares go away, the better._

* * *

What had seemed like minutes to Brenna was actually hours in reality, and her alarm clock sounded at six o'clock sharp. She hadn't gotten any sleep since the nightmare had crudely awoken her. Brenna almost regretted plugging her alarm clock back in the previous night, but there was no use pouting now. She dragged herself out of bed and got ready for another boring day. If she hadn't felt like such a zombie, she might have notice the calendar, which read Saturday.

* * *

Thump, thump, thump. Brenna stomped down the stairs. Somehow, she had fallen asleep while she was getting ready, and if she didn't hurry, she'd be late for homeroom. The thudding startled Angela, who was making breakfast for her husband, William.  
  
"Brenna? What are you doing up so-"Angela was cut off.  
  
"Can't talk, gonna be late!" Brenna raced around the kitchen, looking for her backpack.  
  
"Late for what?" Angela was puzzled. _Has she really forgotten today is Saturday?_  
  
"School! Where's my backpack??" Brenna was in a fluster.  
  
"Brenna," Angela intercepted Brenna before she could continue running around the kitchen like a chicken with its head cut off, "it's Saturday. Dear, you REALLY need to get some sleep. No more of this nightmare nonsense." Brenna slumped into a chair at the kitchen table and ran a hand through her hair._ I think I'm going insane._  
  
"Do you have to work today? I can give you a ride." Brenna nodded.  
  
"It's Saturday, so I work from three to nine. I'm going back to bed." Brenna walked up the stairs clumsily, tripping a few times. She went into her room and didn't bother changing out of the clothes that she had put on earlier. She was out before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Brenna re-awoke at one thirty in the afternoon. She climbed down the stairs again, only to be greeted with a cold breakfast. William and gone to work and Angela was probably off doing one thing or another. That woman always has something to do. Brenna thought as she ate the left over French toast. As soon as she finished, Brenna walked into the living room and flipped on the television. She was bored out of her mind. The next time she looked at the clock, it was two thirty, and she had to be to work at three. She rushed to get her uniform on, and when she looked at the clock before darting out the door, it was a quarter to three.

* * *

"Brenna! You are twenty minutes late!" Mr. Beauregard put his hands on his hips.  
  
"I know, I know, Mr. Beauregard. Angie said she'd give me a ride and she didn't show up so I to sprint here. I'm sorry, it'll never happen again!" Mr. Beauregard shook his head.  
  
"I hope that it doesn't." The bell above the door rang. "Come, come, we have customers!" Brenna mentally sighed and got behind the counter. _I REALLY should have switched schedules with someone._  
  
The rest of Brenna's day at work went by slowly. There wasn't much business for a Saturday. _It must be some holiday that I don't know about._ Brenna sat on the stool behind the counter and laid her head next to the cash register. The digital clock on the other side of the room read 7:48 PM, which means that it was getting dark. Brenna started to fall asleep, and if it had not been for the bell above the door, she would have succeeded.

* * *

Selene waited for the darkness to come. She wanted to find out what had kept Michael out so long, and why. Selene made up an excuse to go out alone, and Michael, being the trusting person that he is, didn't object. Maybe he knew, maybe he wanted Selene to find out what he had seen, she would probably never know. Nonetheless, at seven thirty, when it started to get dark, Selene ventured out into the streets. She had found the directions to Le Café Confortable online. It wasn't far from Selene and Michael's residence. Selene drove like a madwoman, and she was armed, as usual. It only took about ten minutes to get there. The trip was unnecessary. Had she stayed home, she wouldn't have missed a call from a certain lycan who had ties to a certain teenage girl. However, Selene had made the journey and entered the café. She saw a young girl with her head down, and as soon as she had heard the bell her head jerked up. The girl looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep. It also looked like Selene was looking into a mini mirror. _Oh...my...god._ The girl wiped her eyes and looked at the clock.  
  
"Hi, is there anything I can help you with? Would you like to try one of today's specials?" The girl forced a smile. For a moment Selene was speechless, which was a new feeling for her.  
  
"Oh, no thank you. I'm just looking." Selene tried to casually browse, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of the girl. She read the name tag, and she knew. She knew that she was looking at her little girl.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two in the café, another pair of eyes was watching.  
  
This is perfect, just perfect. The man smiled malevolently. _She'll find out now. No one treats me like that. I am the great Kraven. No one disrespects me. _The man made sure his gun was loaded, and he waited until the perfect moment.

* * *

[Yay! I finished the chapter! I hope you all liked it. I'm really, really sorry for the lack of updating, I'll be sure to get cracking after this! I hope this wasn't too boring for you guys. Please let me know what you think!] 


	4. Chapter Three

[Aloha, everybody! I figured I'd get this chapter out ASAP since I was so late with last chapter. Also, someone who reviewed commented on how Selene should have sensed Kraven. I thought about that, but then I thought 'Well, you're seeing your firstborn child for the first time since you had given her up, would you really be trying to sense another presence?']  
  
[DISCLAIMER: I was in such a rush to get last chapter out, I forgot the disclaimer. I don't own it, but it'd be cool if I did.]  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
The bell on the door dinged again, notifying everyone in the café that someone had walked in. Both Selene and Brenna turned their heads. Brenna rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Shannon. What brings you here?" Shannon waved excitedly.  
  
"Hey, Renn." Shannon's smile diminished as she approached the counter. "God, Renn you look awful."  
  
"Well thanks for coming right out and saying it." Brenna sighed and closed her eyes. "I haven't been sleeping well." Shannon cocked her head; what she lacked in maturity she made up for in understanding.  
  
"Why not?" Brenna chuckled.  
  
"This is gonna sound dumb, but I've been having these weird nightmares." Selene, who had been secretly eavesdropping, widened her eyes._ Nightmares? Could they be visions, like Michael had?  
_  
Brenna looked at the clock. "I'm way overdue for a break." She tapped Selene on the shoulder, and Selene jumped slightly. "Ma'am, I'm going on a break, if there's anything I can help you with, just ask." Selene nodded as Brenna grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at a table with her friend.  
  
"So, Renn, wha-cha doin' later tonight?" Brenna shrugged.  
  
"Nothing I guess...why?"  
  
"Well there's this party, and you should go!" Brenna shook her head.  
  
"No, I already feel like I'm going to pass out. I don't feel like doing anything." Shannon clucked her tongue.  
  
"You're missin' out, Renn. There's gonna be..." Shannon looked around and made sure no one was listening. She conveniently overlooked Selene as she lowered her voice. "There's gonna be alcohol." Shannon smiled widely, not noticing that Selene's hyped up hearing had picked every world of what she said. Selene narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Even more reason not to go. I already feel like crap, I don't need help in that department." A couple of seconds later, Mr. Beauregard poked his head out of the back room.  
  
"Brenna, I'm not paying you to socialize! Please get back to work. I'll be back here if you need me." Brenna sighed deeply.  
  
"Yes, sir." She turned back to Shannon. "Well, I gotta get back to work." Shannon nodded and stood.  
  
"Call me if you change your mind about the party!!" Shannon opened the door, and as she was walking out a tall man was pushing his way in. Shannon thought nothing of it and walked toward her car. Back in the café, the same man rushed in. Selene was brought out of her shock induced stupor by a very foul- and very familiar- stench. Selene turned in time to see a tall, dark man rush into the café and pull out his gun. Brenna, who had her back turned, had craned her head to the left to see what was going on. She turned all the way around when she saw the man running toward her. Her eyes traveled to the gun in his hand as he collided into her and stopped her from falling all in the same movement. While that was going on, Selene pulled out her gun and pointed it toward the man, who chuckled.  
  
"Nice to see you too." His smile faded and he brought his gun to Brenna's head. "Drop it. Slide it over." Brenna felt a terrible pain in the pit of her stomach. Reluctantly, Selene dropped her gun and kicked it toward Kraven. Kraven picked it up, his gun still pointed at Brenna's temple.  
  
"All right, now let her go, Kraven." Brenna needed to get out of his grasp before she threw up. She was sure she was going to. She said the only thing that came to mind.  
  
"Look, you can have all of the money in the cash register, just let me go." Kraven chuckled again.  
  
"It's not the cash I want." Mr. Beauregard, who had heard the commotion, stuck his head out of the backroom door.  
  
"What is going on?" He noticed Kraven. "Oh my god!" Kraven pointed Selene's gun at Mr. Beauregard.  
  
"Get back in the room, old man, this doesn't concern you." Mr. Beauregard quickly complied, slamming and locking the backroom door. Brenna tried to wriggle out of Kraven's grasp, thinking the vomit in her stomach was going to erupt any second.  
  
"Quit squirming! Don't you want to hear the truth?" Kraven smiled slyly. Selene's eyes widened.  
  
"Kraven, this is NOT your place." Kraven's smile just widened.  
  
"It could have been, but no, you had to pick that...that...LYCAN!" Kraven's smile faded into a look of rage and hatred. "And now you're going to pay...with her life." He motioned to Brenna. Never, since she had found her family slaughtered, had Selene felt this helpless. _I lost them, and I'll be damned if I lose my daughter too._  
  
Brenna's head started to spin. _What's going on...? I feel...so...dizzy_. Brenna started to clutch her stomach as best as she could. Kraven noticed this and looked toward Selene, who was also perplexed.  
  
"What is she doing?" Kraven demanded.  
  
"I...don't know." At that second, Brenna's eyes turned black, but not just any black. Selene recognized this from Michael's previous transformations. Selene could tell Brenna was fighting the hybrid transformation, to little avail. Kraven scowled.  
  
"This has gone on far enough." He put his finger on the trigger. "It's time for this to end." Selene's eyes widened further. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, a half-transformed Brenna elbowed him in his stomach. Kraven clutched his stomach in pain. He unwittingly pulled the trigger of one of the guns, sending a harmless shot into the pale yellow tiles on the floor. Selene took the opportunity and kicked a bent over Kraven directly in the face. Kraven landed on his back, still holding his stomach. Selene, who was searching through her trench coat, found what she was looking for- a syringe filled with clear liquid. She approached Brenna, who was now on all fours fighting the hybrid transformation with all of her might. Selene stuck the needle in Brenna's left shoulder blade and pressed a button, immediately injecting the fluid into Brenna's bloodstream. The injection helped Brenna fight the transformation. It reversed until Brenna was fully human again and extremely groggy. Selene grabbed her and started rushing toward the door, hoping to make it out before Kraven got up. As much as Selene wanted to cause Kraven an ungodly amount of pain, her first priority was to get Brenna back to the house so that she could transform and not be seen. Luckily, Selene half-dragged Brenna to the car before Kraven could even get out of the café. Brenna rubbed her head as she sat in the passenger's seat of Selene's car.  
  
"Wha's goin' on? Whahappened?" Brenna's head lolled to the side.  
  
"I'll explain when we get home." Brenna glanced out the window.  
  
"My house is the other way. You're going the wrong way." Brenna pointed her thumb back. Selene sighed.  
  
"No I'm not."

* * *

Back at Selene and Michael's house, Michael was thanking god that Selene wasn't home. His lycan friend, Ambrose, had called to inform her of Michael's whereabouts the other night. He knew if she found out that she would get EXTREMELY pissed. Michael looked at the clock, which read eight forty. Michael plopped himself down on the couch and started to flick through the channels, already knowing that nothing good was on. He heard a pair of screeching tires coming up the driveway. Michael stopped channel surfing when he heard the front door slam. He briskly walked to the door and immediately saw Selene pulling somebody into the house.  
  
"What's going on?" Michael was dumbfounded, until he caught a whiff of the somebody Selene was pulling. "Ohh, what happened?" Selene looked up and glared.  
  
"Kraven." The name made Michael's blood boil. He hated Kraven after Kraven had sucker punched him all those years ago.  
  
"We have to get her downstairs, she's going to transform any second." As if on cue, Brenna doubled over and clenched her teeth. _What...the...hell is...happening to me?_ Brenna felt herself being carried downstairs. She could feel the bouncing as whoever was carrying her descended the steps, and it only amplified the pain. As Brenna felt every bone in her body being pulled apart, her world went dark.

* * *

[Wahoo! Chapter three is over! I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it. Let me know what you think points to the review button. I'd like five or so reviews before I post the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who is actually reading this!] 


	5. Author's Note

This is just an author's note, typed up from the public library. For those of you who don't know, my computer's dead, so really until I get a new one, this story will be on hold. I'll try as hard as I can to get the next chapter up, but I've lost everything. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I'd like to take this time (exactly 5 minutes left on the computer =( ) to answer one really great review personally.  
  
**Les Rooktiles-** Thank you so much for your constructive criticism, it has helped. But I do have to say, if you don't like how the story is written, no one is sitting their forcing you to read it. I did say that this was my first ever Underworld fanfic, so I'm sorry for any plot holes and whatnot. And as for detail, I try as hard as I can, but I don't have much time on my home computer, and writer's block sets in a lot when I try to use more description, but yes, I see your point there. One last thing to touch on, Brenna is the main character. Emphasis on main. This is her story. Again, thank you for your ideas, and I'll try to keep these things in mind for my next chapter.  
  
To everyone who's reading- I'm so sorry that this is taking so long, I have about half of the chapter handwritten, and my computer may be fixed enough so that I can at least type and post. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with this! 


End file.
